


Shut out the world

by Altman



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Just some Short Fuse fluff, Short Fuse (Thrilling Intent), hurt/comfort?, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altman/pseuds/Altman
Summary: Inien has a migraine, and wants the world to go away. Kyr might have a way to make her feel better.





	

On days like today, all Inien wanted to do was wrap herself in a blanket, shut the blinds, and pretend the rest of the world didn’t exist. Her head was killing her, any light at all sent a lance of pain though her head, and noise was to be avoided at all costs. She hated feeling this way, barely being able to function at all…

Suddenly, three knocks sounded on the door, every beat reverberating like a hammer blow to her brain. _Perfect. Just fucking perfect._ Though she was tempted to just ignore it, she knew that doing than might just cause whoever it was to knock again.

Against her better judgement, she decided to get up and answer the door. Dragging the blankets with her, she forced herself out of bed. After taking a moment to fight off the dizziness, she took several unsteady steps towards the source of the sound. She wrenched the door open a crack, shielding her eyes with a hand. “What. Do. You. Want.” Inien asked bluntly.

“Uh, well, I just wanted to make sure you were OK.” Kyr’s familiar voice stated nervously, “You didn’t show up for work today, and so they sent me to check on you…”

“OK. Thanks. I’m fine. Goodbye.” She sighed, and moved to close the door.

“You don’t seem fine. What’s the matter, Inien?” Kyr asked, sticking a foot between the door and the door frame.

“Headache. Bad. Noise. Hurts.” Was her only response.

Kyr’s eyes widened. “Oh gosh, I’m sorry I knocked. Lemme make it up to you… Give me a few, uh, hours, and then check outside.”

“Kyr, that’s… not… That’s not necessary.” All she wanted was some silence, but if he came back and knocked…

“Don’t worry, no matter how long it takes for you to open that door, I’ll wait.” Kyr drew an ‘X’ over his heart, “I promise! I won’t make any noise while I’m waiting.”

He seemed so eager to help her, Inien couldn’t bear to say no. “Fine. But don’t get mad at me if you wind up sleeping out there all night.”

He turned and raced off, allowing her to finally close the door. She slumped against it, pulling her knees up to her chest. Her heart was hammering against her rib cage. _I can’t believe he didn’t just leave after I was so curt…_

Taking a deep breath, Inien gathered her will, and forced herself to stand. She wobbled to her feet, unsteady. Returning to her bed, she pulled the covers over her head, and tried her best to fall asleep.

* * *

 

When she woke up, she didn’t know how much time had passed, or if any had passed at all. She felt like a desert had crawled into her mouth and died. Rubbing her temples, she was glad to discover that her head no longer felt like it was going to spilt open.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she remembered Kyr’s visit and his promise. “Shit!”

Inien rushed forward, and pulled the door open. There, on her doorstep, sat Kyr, tinkering with some kind of contraption. “How long was I out?” She asked, hoping he hadn’t actually stayed all night.

“To tell you the truth, I don’t really know… I’ve been too busy putting the finishing touches on this thing to notice.” He said, holding up what looked to be some kind of mask. “It should let me read in the dark. Or blind me. But either way I won't need any light, so there's no chance of me bothering you!"

“Please tell me you slept at all, Kyr.”

Kyr rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I don’t feel tired, so I must have. I mean, I think I did.”

She sighed and shook her head. She was about to send him away to get some rest, but then she noticed two containers beside him. Her curiosity got the better of her. “Wait, what are those things.”

Cylindrical in shape, they looked like they had been recently painted black. Quite sloppily too. “Oh, those are the Kier-brand Contain-And-Notchangetheteperature Devices" Kyr replied, "Or CANs for short."

“OK, but what’s in them? They aren’t gonna explode, are they?”

“No, of course no-... Well, probably no-… Maybe? Honestly, I’m not too sure. They shouldn’t, given that I’ve removed the parts that made noise from these two, whichistosayalmostallofthem, leaving just the insulation, outer-shell, lid, and inner-container.”

Inien weighed her options, before deciding to trust Kyr. “That’s good enough for me. But you’re gonna have to carry them inside.”

“OK.” He said, adjusting the mask across his forehead and picking up the CANs.

He set them down on her bedside table, taking a seat on the edge of her bed. He fidgeted with his book, and tried to get comfortable.

They both pointedly ignored the stolen glances from the other.

Inien smiled softly, as she gathered the blankets around herself. _He’s kinda cute when he’s nervous._

“You never said what’s in these, Kyr.”

“Well, one is a tea that Ashe said should help with a headache, and the other is some bread Gregor made with some berries. I forgot to mark which was which.”

“Oh. I guess I’ll have to thank them.”

“Mmhm.” Was the only thing he said in response, turning to read the book.

 

Inien found the sudden silence worse than the noise. It pressed against her, stifling, and heavy. But as she adjusted to it, she began to pick up on small sounds: the rustle of a page, Kyr’s quiet breathing, mirroring her own. It was… nice, having him there.

“I… should get going.” His voice was low, and she could tell he was trying not to disturb her.

Her hand reached out and caught the back of his shirt. “Kyr, don’t go. Please…”

She didn’t want him to leave, she realised. She didn’t want any of her friends to leave, but this was something else. Tugging on his shirt, she pulled him closer, until he was lying beside her, back towards her. There were still layers of blankets between them, but Inien didn’t want anything more than his company.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long absence, I've been crushed by school.  
> This is a good as way to kick off my return as any, and I've got a lot of stuff planned for the next few weeks.  
> It's mostly just stuff I didn't get done in time for TI week, but there are a couple new things as well.
> 
> Thanks for being so patient!


End file.
